The present invention relates generally to support means for a governor in an automotive vehicle and more particularly to a governor supporting member which may serve also as coupling means between a pair of shafts. More specifically, the invention relates to a coupling device engaged between an output shaft of an automatic transmission and an input or propeller shaft of a differential gear in a motor vehicle.
It has generally been a common practice in the construction of motor vehicles to provide the output shaft of an automatic transmission in a coaxial relationship with an input or propeller shaft of a differential gear. In order to couple one of the shafts to the other, the end portion of the output shaft of the transmission has been formed with internal splines while the end portion of the input or propeller shaft of the differential gear is usually formed with external splines so that the externally splined end portion of the input shaft of the differential gear may be fitted in the internally splined end portion of the transmission shaft in order to place the shafts in meshing relationship with each other. Thus, a torque may be transmitted from one shaft to another while allowing axial relative movement between the two shafts.
Another attempt for coupling such shafts involves formation of both the end portion of the output shaft of an automatic transmission as well as the end portion of an input or propeller shaft of a differential gear with external splines in their outer peripheral surface, with an internally splined sleeve adapted to mesh with the external splines of both shafts being engaged between the shafts. The sleeve is thus fitted on both the end portions of the two shafts and rotatively couples one shaft to another.
It has been found, however, that these prior art structures involve drawbacks inasmuch as they create limitations in the manner in which the shafts must be shaped. In one arrangement, the end portion of the output shaft of the transmission must be formed into a cylindrical shape and internal splines must be provided in the inner peripheral surface of the engaging shaft or a sleeve of special construction must be provided separately.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a governor supporting member which serves also as a coupling between a first and a second shaft wherein the first shaft may be the output shaft of an automatic transmission and the second shaft may be an input or propeller shaft of a differential gear in a motor vehicle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a governor supporting member which serves as coupling means thereby avoiding the use of internally splined sleeves or of an internally splined cylindrical portion which must be formed at one end of the shaft.